tajemnice_domuanubisafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TDA: Zdrada
Nina, Fabian i Eddie wyruszają na niebezpieczną podróż, w celu poszukiwania artefaktów Roberta. Nie mają pojęcia czy uda im się, lecz nikt im nie może pomóc - zdani są tylko na siebie. Kenth Mashell przejął funkcje poprzedniego premiera Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego poplecznicy terroryzują wszystkich, którzy sprzeciwiają się woli przodka boga ciemności Setha. Nina ściga się z czasem. Musi znaleźć największy skarb nad którym opiekę sprawuje Victor. Rząd Wielkiej Brytani przygotowuje się na ostateczne starcie z „Wybraną”. Książka kończy się w momencie gdy Victor wyjmuje Probierz z grobu Sarah'y. Mówiąc w odróżnieniu od mnie na tobie zawsze można było polegać. Opis a Fabuła OPIS Nina, Fabian i Amber uciekają szukać artefaktów. FABUŁA Złapali Amber, nikt nie chciał jej pomóc, prócz Eddiego więc on ją zastąpił. Najważniejsze Roździały I. 'Nina, Fabian i Amber zostali oskarżeni przez rząd Brytyjski o kradzierz i sprzedarz egipskich eksponatów. Nina pożegnała się z babcią i wyruszyła do Anglii. Fabian wymknął się rodzicom z domu. Natomiast Amber powiedziała im że idzie do kina. Następnego dnia Kenth Mashell nowy premier oświadczył publicznie iż poszukuje trójki studentów o nie małych aktach policyjnych. Wszyscy już wrócili do domu Anubisa. Mara, KT, Joy, Eddie, Jerome, Mick, Alfie i Patricia rozmawiają aż do salonu wchodzi dyrektor Sweet i oznajmia iż agencji rządowi muszą przeszukać dom. Trudy martwiła się o swoje rośliny i o bałagan. Na to Joy spytała z jakiego powodu chcą czegoś szukać w domu. Po tych słowach wszedł sam Kenth Mashell i powiedział: ''"Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter i Amber Millington są poszukiwani z powodu kradzierzy artefaktów które znajdowały się akurat w miejscach w których spędzali wakacje". Przeczytał im również co na ten temat sądzą ich rodziny. Babcia Niny: "To napewno ktoś ją wrabia ona nigy by tego nie zrobiła." Tata Amber: "Moja córka jest zbyt niewinna by to zrobić" Matka Fabian: "Nasz syn jest dobry. Nigdy by nie popełnił przestępstwa." '''PO OBEJŻENIU MATERIAŁÓW I NAGRANIA: Babcia Niny:'' "Moja Ninka coś ty zrobiła"'' Tata (i Mama) Amber: SMUTEK Tata Amber: ''"Moja córka jest poszukiwana?!"'' Matka Fabian zaczeła płakać natomiast ojciec ją pocieszał. Gdy wszyscy zjedli kolację poszli do pokoi. Gdy Eddie, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Jerome i Alfie weszli do pokoju Patrici i Joy (dawniej Niny i Amber) zobaczyli Amber w czarnym stroju trzymając wisior z okiem horusa wyjęty z pod podłogi. Nagle do pokoju wszedł jeden z rządowych agentów. Amber rzuciła wisior w stronę Eddiego który go złapał ale stał w miejscu. Amber krzykneła "Prosze, Osirionie!!!" i Eddie pobiegł. Amber próbowała się wydostać ale Mara jej powiedział'' "Amber musisz ponieść wine za zbrodnie". Gdy Kenth Mashell przyprowadził do pokoju Pana Millingtona, Amber już tam nie było. Leżał list. O tręści: ''"Przepraszam Tato!!! Ja nic nie zrobiłam, wróce już niewinna. Wiem że to trudne jednak musisz we mnie wierzyć. Pozdrowienia A.M." II. Eddie wyczuł wybraną i wiedział gdzie są. Nina i Fabian byli zaskoczeni widokiem Eddiego. VII. Jest wigilia. Nina, Eddie i Fabian wybierają się do Londynu, przechodząc koło cmentarza Nina słyszy głos, idą i idą i w końcu doszli do grobu Johna Frobishera-Smythe, który był synem brata Juliana Smythe czyli kuzynem Roberta. Tak samo jak Robert ożenił się z córką Frobisherów lecz drugą Maggie i też przyjął jej nazwisko. Matka Johna po śmierci męża urodziła jeszcze jedną córkę ale wyszła drugi raz za mąż i ojczym wiedząc że to nie jego dziecko dał jej swoje nazwisko Collins. "Przyrodnia" siostra Johna wyjechała z rodzicami do Stanów i wyszła tam za pana Drake Walkera. CIEKAWOSTKA #1: '''PRZYRODNIA SIOSTRA JOHNA TO MATKA Evelyn Walker-Martin CZYLI BABCIA NINY. '''CIEKAWOSTKA #2: JOHN MIAŁ MŁODSZEGO BRATA RICHARDA KTÓRY UWIÓDŁ MU ŻONE. JOHN BYŁ BEZ DZIETNY A RICHARD NIE. CIEKAWOSTKA #3: '''NA POCZĄTKU FABIAN SĄDZIŁ IŻ TO JOHN JEST Z NINĄ SPOKREWNIONY. '''CIEKAWOSTKA #4: '''MATKA JULIANA I JEGO BRATA MIAŁA NA IMIĘ WŁAŚNIE MERIDIAN. MATKA JOHNA CHCIAŁA TYM UCZCIĆ PAMIĘĆ ORGINALNEGO OJCA. '''XII. Nina użyła mocy wybranej by namierzyć kolejne półożenie artefaktu jednak premier Kenth wyczuł ją i kazał ich wyłapać. Fabian usłyszał odgłosy. I kazał wiać. Eddie został schwytany, Nina również, Fabian schował się za krzakami ale Amber się przewróciła i została schwytana. XIV. Victor dowiedziwawszy się o problemach postanowił pojechać do North Penigtenn i wziąść probierz. Zakopał go obok grobu swojej wielkiej miłości Sary. Kategoria:Książka